Kat Bluebonnet
About Kat Bluebonnet Kat Bluebonnet is the oldest pirate of Katbluedog. She was created sometime during February 2010.I will accept anybody for friend requests. I will even help you if you need it. My sailing is low but I can help using sword or gun. Kat has brown hair but you may see her with black hair. She likes to switch hair colors and she can't decide between black or brown. Kat usually wears purple clothes (Katbluedog's favorite color in IRL). She may be wearing Barbossa's outfit or other outfits. You may edit this page to fix spelling errors or coding problems. List of Famed Weapons *Bejeweled Cutlass I got this weapon sometime in May 2010.(Sold) *Grand Blunderbuss June 15th, 2010. *Lost Sword of El Patron June 15th, 2010. *Gatling Repeater Pistol June 17th, 2010. *Executioner's Pistol June 18th , 2010.(Sold) *Seven Seas Cutlass June 19th, 2010. *Buccaneer's Blunderbuss June 20th, 2010. *Bloodfire Sabre July 13th, 2010. *Sacred Pistol July 14th, 2010. *Privateer's Bayonet July 31,2010(Sold) *Masterwork Cutlass August 10th, 2010. *Bejeweled Broadsword August 10th, 2010. Quick Facts *Level 44. (6 more levels until mastered!) *Sword Master and Gun Master. *Needs to level up all other weapons and sailing. *Now working on leveling up Grenades and Dagger. *I want to thank Stpehen for helping me whenever I asked who is my brother. *I seem to be getting alot of famed weapons the last few days. *I got the Lost Sword of El Patron while defeating Bonerattler using dagger on June 15th, 2010!! ( I got the Lost Sword again on June 27th, 2010, I am waiting for trading to give it to a friend.) *I recovered the Black Pearl on August 5th, 2010 with the help of Stpehen. *Slowly working on leveling up sailing. I am level 13 now and I want to buy war ships. Stpehen is helping me level my sailing. Types of Fish Caught Highest weight listed too. *Yellow Tang- 8 pounds *Bermuda Chub- 12 pounds *Blue Chromis- 8 pounds *Anthias- 21 pounds *Tuna- 199 pounds *Parrot Fish- 120 pounds *Barracuda- 276 pounds *Grouper- 7 pounds *Hatchet Fish- 8 pounds *Lion Fish- 85 pounds *...Wolffish- 163 pounds *Black Chimera- 234 pounds *Dragon Fish- 221 pounds Ship names *Blue Dog Frigate *Sea Phoenix Galleon *Shadow Stallion Sloop Where to find her I usually play on Tortos or Vachiura. You may see me at Tortuga and Port Royal Invasions on those servers. You might see Kat at invasions. I like doing them for the rep. Friend's List These are the great, legendary pirates that I befriended throughout my journey as a pirate. *Stpehen- Brother and he is always willing to help me out with anything. *Curycoo-Wiki Editor and great person to play Cannon Defense with. *James Warhawk - Another Wiki Editor and he always says "Sup Fool". *Cody- He got the lost sword before me and he is great at hiding from noobs. *Matthew Fireskull- Wiki Editor and he always greets me when I come online. *Eliza Creststeel- Wiki editor on the Pirates Online Wiki. *Nicky Linnea- Another editor from the Pirates online Wiki. *Obsidion-Editor from the Pirates Online Wiki. *Joshua Coalskull- Wiki Editor and a great friend. *Pirate Yo Yo- Cool name, don't really know him that well. *Goldenbeard- Another cool name and he is a great fighter. If I didn't list you, please tell me. Records *Wave 14 in Cannon Defense with Curycoo and Stpehen. *I got hit by a barrel once in Cannon Defense. *A powder keg exploded and I didn't die in an invasion! *I was able to use a broadsword right next to Jolly. Try it sometime if you are a high level person. He barely attacks because he is attacking the crowd of people. I got through all 7 enemy waves, only dying once in wave 7. *Recovered the Black Pearl with Stpehen while her health was in the yellow. I did this one other time with another friend. *Killed Devil Root using only Staff and Doll. Images Category:Pirates Category:Blue Scurvy Dogs Members